


Transfiguration

by Riyusama



Category: Tekken
Genre: Gen, Merry Christmas!, Tekken Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: We are Tekken RP Secret Santa 2016 - gift for Teslagravity/Lars mun





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teslagravity (Lars mun)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Teslagravity+%28Lars+mun%29).



> Hiya Lars mun! Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this fic ~ I wasn't sure at first what to write, I was contemplating at first to write off a cute fluffy Larisa (is that their shipname?) fic but, then I got to thinking that that's pretty common and all? Then, family AU of some sort until I finally landed with this one <3
> 
> It took me quite a while to finish it and I was seriously chasing the deadline on this one! lol Finished it around 5am on the 24 lol
> 
> I hope you don't mind, I didn't proofread it much <3

Blue eyes stared up at the sky as Lars waited by the benches. School had just ended and the little boy whom was at the late ages of 5 was waiting for his mother. This was a normal scene in the young boy’s life; having to be left out by most of his classmate after class because out of everyone, the brunet was always picked up late by his parent. But, even at young age Lars knew the reasons why he had to stay in late at school.

 

He had seen by his own eyes the struggles of his own single mother having to raise a child. It didn’t really need a smart person to see all of that… Or maybe it did?

 

Lars knows for a fact that he’s quite above average, his grades were always in tip top shape and the little boy could do many things without the help of adults. Sometimes, he likes to think he was a very mature young boy.

 

Or maybe he is in some ways?

 

The sky had started to darken in a matter of a few seconds, the pitter-patter of droplets from the clouds had started to fall. The little brunet had moved from the benches and quickly made way to the roof under their school, mumbling under his breath a few words of dismay. Lars kept his bag close to him, watching the falling rain.

 

 _ _‘I wonder if I have to wait for another hour here?’__  He questioned himself internally. Last time, his mother had made him wait near night hours that the teachers were so shocked from seeing him still waiting outside that they immediately called his mother from the phone.

 

Lars didn’t mind though; he knows his mother is having too much of a rough time.

 

He forgives her easily.

 

Yet, as he starts to get tired from having to stand up-as no benches were near the roof he stood under and he didn’t want to wait inside- the figure of his mother walking to the school brought a big smile to the little boy.

 

“Mama!” Lars shouted to his mother whom immediately fastened her steps.

 

“Darling,” His mother cooed at him as she quickly kneeled down to give her son a hug. “I”m sorry for making you wait so long again!” She said in a tone of much sadness.

 

But, the little boy was quick to shake his head and smile at his mother. “I wanna go home and eat ice cream!” He said to his mother in a cheery tone of voice.

 

His mother chuckles, albeit one that Lars knows she’s tired and had too much on her plate for one day. “Of course.” She says as she holds the brunet’s hand and they share one umbrella together.

 

A fast forward into his life and Lars wakes up in the confines of his room.

 

Currently he was at the camp where new recruits for the Tekken Force were being trained. The brunet had always woken up an hour earlier than, everyone else just so he can get a head start at everything. He wasn’t their top recruit for nothing. Lars sat up from his bed, trying to rub away the drowsiness from his eyes. He looked up from his place and was faced with the picture of his mother that was taped from the cabinet opposite to his bed.

 

A dream about his childhood; a dream of a memory from his childhood to be exact. He had remembered that scene because it was hard to forget the events that happened afterwards. His mother had bought him the ice cream he wanted yes, but as they got home she had immediately collapsed down on the floor. It was a horrifying moment for a 5 year old and Lars was left crying right beside his own mother. Luckily though, a neighbor of theirs passing by their apartment had heard his cries and immediately knocked and opened their house door.

 

At that day, his mother was diagnosed with leukemia that was growing worse by the years that came afterwards.

 

A working mother whom was sick and was just trying to pass by to raise her child. Lars had always seen her as his hero. At those moments in his childhood, he had wondered:

 

 _ _‘Where is my father? Why isn’t he here to take care of Mama?’__  The thoughts that consumed his little 5 year old mind. __‘Why is he leaving us all alone here? Why won’t Mama tell me who my father is?’__

 

He remembers crying alone on the hospital room that day, a young child afraid of his mother’s future rather than, his own.

 

It took him years before discovering who his father was, his own mother spilling out the name like a confession before she had passed. Finally knowing who his father was and where he can find him, it was a path that Lars had chosen for himself. Joining the Tekken Force, it wasn’t just because he wanted to be closer to his own flesh and blood or to finally get a moment in his life wherein he would meet his own father whom had abandoned him and his mother or worse, one whom had never even known of Lars’ existence. But, becoming a soldier for the Tekken Force was a dream that the brunet had even as a child.

 

Quite common of a dream, to become a soldier. Yet, he had prided himself in achieving his own childhood dream and sticking to one he firmly wanted. To be able to help others to the best of his capabilities and to also be of service; not only to the people around him world wide but, even to the father whom he had never met.

 

He stood up from his bed, bending down to give a light kiss to the picture of his mother. “Good morning.” he whispered gently before going about on his day.

 

Day and night he kept a rigorous training, schedule always packed like how he would run 20 kilometers for a morning jog everyday, followed by 250 push up, sit ups, and etc. It helped get him fit for every task at hand for the day, helped him get ahead of his fellow recruits whom he would see laze about or whine at their training. But, Lars wasn’t one to back down, he always saw everything as a challenge and a way to improve himself. And every day, the brunet would see if he could further push his limits up a notch.

 

Afterwards, the weekends would be a day or two of relaxation.

 

Because hey, just because he works doesn’t mean Lars doesn’t have a life.

 

Weekends were one of the highest and most anticipated days for Lars; it meant getting to hang out with the other recruits and his friend Tougou.

 

Sometimes, v day -as they call it, vacation day- were spent by the nearby waterfall of their camps. And yes, it was swimming what they did, and no nobody tried to joke around of being in training of drowning the others or making one after the other fall off from the falls… Maybe, sometimes there were moments.

 

Other times, it was a cruise around the camp’s ship, yes a cruise around a battle ship just around the military’s perimeter and squadron units. Lars would remember the days he and Tougou would go fishing; albeit secretly at times since they had one strict as hell general and Lars would be damned if he didn’t do something fun on his v day.

 

After fishing a camp out for one night outside of their rooms. He’d remember one of the other recruitees sneaking in a guitar to camp. Lars can still remember Tougou’s voice trying to hit that high note for a Japanese song that the brunet has no recollection of what it was but, he was sure that his friend had  damaged his ears at one point in his song.

 

Life in the barracks no matter how limited still had its fun times.

 

And it went on until, Lars was missioned out of the camps and one thing led to another he was promoted into his current position as a Tekken Force officer alongside his friend Tougou. Who by the way is now a Lieutenant. The higher the position he was promoted to the more responsibility he had to handle, the weight of them all had gotten heavier and heavier yet, Lars didn’t back down from it. And if he were to be quite honest, he rather loved the idea of becoming an officer of great importance whom got to handle cases that were of dire importance to the Mishima Zaibatsu.

 

Everyday was filled with busy schedules, it was either files to report, missions to complete, sometimes even training newly recruits. And by training newly recruits Lars just means he shows up for a day -a week on a rare occasion- to the old barracks wherein he gives out a motivational speech to the new people. And by motivational speech, he means trying to scare everyone out of their wits from camp and to see which one of them had the balls to actually stay and become a soldier of the Tekken Force through and though.

 

Can’t have anyone joining in the units who’s only half-assed interested.

 

Yet, there were moments wherein he wasn’t a man of war.

 

He remembers a time where the Tekken Force wasn’t all about missions or staying on standby at a jungle where you were prone to getting ambushed by enemies at any given moment. That time was when he and the unit he was handling before came to the Philippines. Since the Mishima Zaibatsu was an international company that has expanded in many ways and is powerful and vast; the Zaibatsu decided to help and support the country whom was hit by a super typhoon a couple of days ago. It was a queer mission for once, going into the country not to invade land, ambush a group of soldiers, or even to kill a certain important man of position. But, this one was to aid a group of people whom were in need.

 

And Lars was hit with a soft spot.

 

It made him love his line of work all the more.

 

It was a beautiful change of atmosphere; seeing his own men packing up box after boxes of relief aid and goods. He could even remember Tougou laughing around with the others as they put a cart of boxes inside their vehicle. The place that was mostly affected by the typhoon was in the Luzon area around Cavite City. He had remembered seeing ruined after ruined houses as their team dispatched around to help. Their unit had been assigned to different work each day. Other days he would help out in the ruins, digging under the rubble and mass of crashes to see if any survivors were under there. Another he would help out at the hospital, he did have a bit of a medical background -being a soldier and all, he knows basic first aid-. Other times, he would help out the carpenters carrying blocks of bricks or wood and etc.

 

He was a man of many talents and skill that day.

 

Yet, there was one person whom he wouldn’t forget on that mission. He had met her on his 3rd day on the job, he was helping out a couple of folks with finding the people whom were buried under the ground. She had barged into their room where everyone was packing up their materials. He’d never forget the look of determination on her face and the fierce look in her eyes.

 

Josie Rizal. A woman of great ambition and possibilities; someone he would never forget. She had nearly begged Lars whom was in charge of the rescue to let her come with them. She had explained about her brother being inside the old ruined school when the calamity had happened and she was adamant on putting her foot down and joining their search. She looked strong but, Lars could also see the vulnerability in the young woman. He decided then and there to take Josie but, she was to be on his side to make sure she would be safe.

 

Although, he was rather surprise that a small young lady like Josie could be strong. And he means this physically. He had to realize later on that the lady whom was accompanying them was actually a fighter, a martial artist to be exact. Sure, he had speculated that she had her fair share of physical workout, Lars could take one look at a person and find out whether they had at least a daily training routine or not.

 

And yes, he had seen Josie at least lift-push a log out of the way for their path.

 

His meeting with the young Filipina was memorable in both a good and tragic way. Good because Lars was able to meet an amazing, yet bad because they had to find her dead brother buried under the rocks.

 

Lars had expected the other to walk away from them, he had expected Josie to hate to see Tekken Force because they were the ones whom had discovered the dead boy’s body, they were the ones whom accompanied Josie to see her brother’s lifeless body. It was beside Lars where Josie had held her brother in her arms crying her eyes out in pain. The brunet had seen way too many tears and broken hearts at this mission, he had seen families looking for their other members and ones whom had found their other half gone from the world.

 

And seeing one up close beside him brought back memories of Lars’ own tragedy of losing a loved one.

 

Instead, he had placed a gentle hand on the crying maiden’s shoulder, helped her up and placed her brother’s body away so she didn’t have to look at it.

 

He had truly expected Josie to never want to see the Tekken Force again.

 

But, as they were packing up to leave he had been surprised by the other. She had come up to him personally, telling of how __they__  have inspired her and that she was touched and have decided to join the force herself. It was one of the rare moments wherein Lars was speechless for a couple of seconds.

 

Yet, he came back to Earth and told her of training and studying hard for the recruitment and examination.

 

He had hopes of one day taking her under his wing.

 

The mission of helping out the Philippines was the last he would take for the Zaibatsu. Years of serving the Zaibatsu and having to watch what his family really was like, how he had come to despise Heihachi so much and to watch his own nephew take control and wage war on the country.

 

There was a split moment wherein he quite regretted becoming a soldier of the Tekken Force but, still he worked it to his advantage. Becoming a rebel leader and having thousands come to his side to make an army, a coup d’etat against the Mishima Zaibatsu.

 

It was in this part of his life that he had Alisa; although she came to his life like a quick blur. Meeting her as soon as he had gotten amnesia from fighting alongside his men whom he had lost due to an explosion. She was someone whom Lars had relied on, when he was lost and confused, when he was trying to find his way to know who he was, and she stood by his side to remember and find everything out. She had helped him sort out the mess he had gotten himself in when Lars had lost track of what he was meant to do-- __on what he was supposed to be doing__.

 

And she had been a joy to be with, their small times together that felt as though they were on a road trip. He sometimes would ignore the fact that he was on a dangerous mission; adds a little more excitement and fun. But, when it came back to work it helped that he had a friend whom was a walking-talking computer that basically had nearly all datas and files from the Zaibatsu.

 

He had appreciated her, found her beautiful on various occasions, but most of all he had grown fond of her. Alisa was someone he could say he had already cherished in such a short period of time. She was brilliant and ecstatic, yet held the innocence of a child and vigor of one. She reminded him laughter, sunshine springs, and flowers. Especially those of daisy that adorned her hair.

 

Lars would remember her watching the sceneries outside, looking at the city buildings as they drove around to their destinations. He knows that she may be scanning the area with those forest green eyes of hers but, he indulged in the idea that Alisa herself was excited of seeing the outside world. That the other was enjoying herself in being outside of the lab that she was caged in and that she could experience all of this together with Lars.

 

A memory and thought that Lars would always keep to himself.

 

He liked to remember her when she was smiling and happy; instead of having to remember the moment where Jin had unfolded the truth that she was created for the sole purpose of protecting him. It angered Lars, had made his blood boil and see dark in the corner of his eyes.

 

Alisa, a cheerful and curious girl whom Lars himself would want to protect was made for combat like this. Of course, he had observed her already and had known beforehand that she was made for combat… But, to be created for Jin like that?

 

He wanted--no, __needed__  to save his friend.

 

Fighting her was something Lars’ whole entire being was against. His mind and body did not want to cooperate in having to lay a hand on Alisa but, to move forward in bringing this chaos to end he had to defeat Alisa. He couldn’t do it on the first try, Lars didn’t have the heart to intentionally hurt Alisa.

 

He’d never be able to stomach down every punch and kick he had delivered.

 

He had worked harder with the help of Raven; tried hard to save not only the world but those close friends he had. He couldn’t bear to lose another one. Losing Tougou and then, Alisa.

 

The damage had been done and he fought till he had defeated Azazel…

 

Or so he thought.

 

The Devil Gene… He had thought at first that he was also a carrier of it but, he had been wrong. He was sure of his Mishima bloodline but, why? Why had he not defeated Azazel? Why was Jin the one left to defeat the monster?

 

Why was Lars powerless and unable to do it himself?

 

But, there was no use in letting questions drive all day long in his head; he had save Alisa… Partially… He had brought her to Lee in hopes that the silver haired man would help her wake up again. Lars hopes that he would because Lee is the only person whom Lars can trust for this job.

 

The world was changing and Lars was sure that Jin Kazama had not even fully killed Azazel yet, there was that small lingering doubt in the back of his mind that Azazel was still alive. Lars tried hard to let it slip away at times but, it was hard to ignore. Just like it was hard to ignore those whispers on how Mishima’s don’t stay dead, so there was a rather certain part of him that believed that Jin was still alive somewhere out there.

 

And with such thoughts in his head Lars knows.

 

He knows that he doesn’t have enough time to get ready but, he’ll be damned if he doesn’t work with everything he’s got to protect those around him.

 

To protect the people he cares for.

**Author's Note:**

> And end of story! Thank you for reading this <3 
> 
> The pairings were a little vague and all since the story is mostly centered on Lars and I thought that Lars mun would enjoy it a lot! Your Christmas wish was to get anything that's related to Lars so, I thought why not make a whole fanfic centered around him? Of course the history and childhood and all that were au based and all that but, I hope you still enjoyed it <3
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
